Peter Renaday
Peter Renaday (born Pierre L. Renoudet; June 9, 1935 in New Iberia, Louisiana) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997-1998) - The King (ep8), Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Abraham Lincoln (ep20), Bailiff (ep45) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - 2nd Longshoreman (ep45) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010-2011) - Abraham Lincoln (ep65), Uncle Sam (ep47) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011-2012) - Sir George, Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) - Abe Lincoln, Dr. Courage (ep4) *Gargoyles (1994-1995) - Commander, Father (ep6) *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Abe Lincoln, Gall (ep?), Man (ep?), Narrator (ep8), Soap Actor (ep8), TV Voice (ep?) *Iron Man (1995) - Walter Stark (ep17) *Justice League (2001-2004) - Councilor (ep50), Diplomat (ep51), Graz *MAD (2013) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Additional Voices *Phantom 2040 (1995) - Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2002-2003) - Grandmaster Tan Zang (ep36), Priest (ep31) *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1998) - Captain (ep30), Clerk (ep35), News Anchor (ep45), Priest (ep35) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1996) - Splinter, Vernon Fenwick (eps6-193) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1991) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Abe Lincoln (ep1), Chocolate Sailor (ep24), Patron (ep24) *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Auctioneer (ep18) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - High Lama (ep22), Kane (ep31) *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1999) - Auctioneer (ep46), Louie Z. Anna (ep1), T.V. Announcer (ep47) *Wildfire (1986) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Mr. McKnight *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - Additional Voices *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series' *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Old Farmer *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Old Valley Man, Tolmekian Technician *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Kenneth Baker Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *007: From Russia with Love (2005) - M''', Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed (2007) - '''Al Mualim *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Al Mualim *Disney•Pixar Games Ages 5+: Mike's Monstrous Adventure (2002) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Duncan *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Agla *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Adam Fenix, Various Stranded *Halo Wars (2009) - Covenant Minister, Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Guardian 2 *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Namor, Odin *Revenant (1999) - Tendrick *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Cicero *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Izzeebowe Jeef, The General, Warren Sedoru *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Imperial Pilot 3 *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Police/Security, The Architect, The Key Maker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Lyuvann *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Dr. Gysahl, Secutor *Lost Odyssey (2008) - King Gohtza *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Richard Ames *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Narrator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2014. Category:American Voice Actors